


Office Hours

by bortzy



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Blow Jobs, First Kiss, Hand Jobs, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Praise Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-16
Updated: 2018-02-16
Packaged: 2019-03-19 07:22:36
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,822
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13699668
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bortzy/pseuds/bortzy
Summary: Yoosung has been working as Jumin's assistant at C&R for a month now, and as it turns out, there are a lot of unsaid things between them.





	Office Hours

**Author's Note:**

> There's something about this pairing that just... _gets_ me. I love it.  
>  I'm very rusty with writing anything that isn't Yooran, so I know this sounds clunky at points. I'm working on improving!

Yoosung hasn’t been working for Jumin very long, but it’s long enough that he now understands why Jaehee was so set on leaving. The workload is crushing, the hours are long, and Yoosung’s free time is being eaten up so much that it’s quickly becoming non-existent.

Although, in an odd way, Yoosung actually finds it exciting. The pay is amazing, and the praise he gets from Jumin after finishing a job makes him feel overwhelmingly proud of himself. He likes being told exactly what to do, and even if it’s just a passing comment of ‘well done’ or ‘you did a good job’ afterwards, it feels like it makes it all worth it. He finds himself wanting to impress Jumin more and more each time, pushing himself above and beyond what’s expected of him.

He’s finished his paperwork for the day early, so he quickly hurries to Jumin’s office to give it to him. He shifts the stack of papers in his arms and knocks on the large wooden door with ‘JUMIN HAN’ engraved on a gold plate on the front (Yoosung hasn’t worked up the nerve to ask if it’s real gold, but he suspects it probably is).

“Enter.”

Yoosung opens the door, clutching the papers tightly so they don’t slip from his grip. That happened a few days ago, and he’d been so embarrassed as he scrambled to pick them up. Jumin didn’t say anything, but Yoosung could feel his eyes burning into his back. He refuses to make the same mistake twice.

“I finished everything you gave me, J- Mr Han,” Yoosung quickly corrects himself. Even after a month, he’s not used to having to refer to him as Mr Han.

“Well done, Assistant Kim. Please place them on my desk.” Jumin looks up at him, an expression on his face Yoosung’s coming to learn is amusement. He doesn’t smile, but his eyes sparkle slightly. “Try not to drop them this time.”

“I-“ Yoosung squeaks, face flushing with heat as he carefully walks over to the desk and places them down. “I didn’t mean to do that.”

“I would be concerned if it had been intentional. Although it was amusing to watch you attempt to pick them up.”

Yoosung chews at his lip and bows his head, holding his hands behind his back. Sometimes Yoosung feels like Jumin might be making fun of him, but it’s difficult to tell. His sense of humour isn’t as obvious as Seven’s.

“I’m sorry,” he says in a quiet voice.

“You have apologised many times already,” Jumin reminds him. “Once is enough.”

“Yes, Mr Han.” Yoosung bows more deeply. “If you’ll excuse me, I’ll be going now.”

“First…” Jumin says quickly as Yoosung straightens back up. Yoosung looks at him in confusion. “You have been employed here for one month, correct?”

“One month tomorrow, sir,” Yoosung confirms with a nod.

“And you are enjoying your work?”

Yoosung blinks at him in surprise. He hadn’t been expecting this. Is it some kind of meeting he forgot about?

“I… y-yeah. I mean, yes. I am, sir.” Yoosung curses himself for stumbling over his words. Jumin raises an eyebrow and spins on his chair a little to face Yoosung directly.

“You don’t sound certain of that.”

“I am!” Yoosung says quickly, eyes widening. “I really am! I’m really happy you gave me this opportunity.”

“You’ve been working well,” Jumin says with a small nod. “Naturally, I expected you to pick up these skills quickly. You have not yet disappointed me.”

Yoosung bites his lips to supress a smile. _This_ is what he likes. He knows he’s been doing a good job, but hearing it from Jumin makes him feel like it’s all worth it.

“Th-thank you, sir.” He clears his throat. “Is there any way I can improve?”

Jumin appears to consider this for a moment, and to Yoosung’s surprise, he stands and walks over to him. Yoosung takes a step back in surprise, automatically trying to stay out of Jumin’s personal space, but Jumin walks closer anyway and takes hold of his tie.

“Your tie,” Jumin explains as he tightens it a little and adjusts its position. Yoosung feels his breath catch as he looks up at him. “At the start of each day you look presentable. More than presentable, as a matter of fact. However, by the end your tie always loosens and positions itself slightly to the left.” Jumin pats the newly-adjusted tie and steps back, apparently not noticing just how warm Yoosung’s face is right now. He’s not used to people being so close to him, and he can feel his stomach flipping in an odd way.

“Ah, s-sorry,” Yoosung mumbles, running his fingers through his hair. “I don’t know how that happens.”

“Just check it occasionally. Or perhaps I should buy you a new one,” Jumin contemplates, eyes still locked on the tie.

“Oh! Th-that’s okay, sir,” Yoosung says quickly. “I can sort it out. Thank you for the offer.”

Jumin’s eyes wander back to Yoosung face, and he purses his lips slightly as though considering something.

“You are a good boy, Yoosung.”

Yoosung feels a strange heat spread inside him. His face burns and his insides squirm as he shifts on his feet.

“H-huh?” Jumin shakes his head and sits back in his chair.

“I apologise. Luciel suggested I say that to you.”

“H-he… what?!” Why would Seven tell Jumin to say something like that?

“He was correct about you reaction,” Jumin says, eyes locking on Yoosung’s face.

“My… what did he say?”

“He told me you would blush and get flustered,” Jumin explains. “I’m not sure why, but I can say that more from now on if you would like me to.”

“I… no! It’s not… it’s… I mean, you c-can if you want to.” Yoosung stumbles ungracefully over his words which only makes his face burn hotter. Jumin studies him for a few moments before nodding.

“Understood. You are dismissed.”

Yoosung quickly hurries out of the room. What the hell had all that been about?!

 

* * *

 

**[Text: 707]**

>What have you been saying to Jumin???

 

**[Text: Yoosung★]**

>lolol I have no idea what ur talking about

 

**[Text: 707]**

>Yes you do!!

>Don’t lie to me!

>He told me you told him to call you that.

>Why??

 

**[Text: Yoosung★]**

>call u what?

 

**[Text: 707]**

> _Seven._

**[Text: Yoosung★]**

>Okay, okay, fine lolol

>I thought u might like it

>u told me u like when he says you did a good job, yeah?

>so…

>did u like it?

 

**[Text: 707]**

>I mean…

>That’s none of your business.

>Why would you tell him to say that?

 

**[Text: Yoosung★]**

>lololol

>Why not?

 

**[Text: 707]**

>Because!!!

>It’s embarrassing!

 

**[To: Yoosung★]**

>but u liked it

 

**[To: 707]**

>Sh-shut up!

 

* * *

 

**[To: 707]**

>I did what you suggested.

>I must say, you were correct about his reaction.

 

**[To: Jumin Han]**

>lololol

>Isn’t he cute when he blushes?

 

**[To: 707]**

>I suppose he is.

>I must try it again.

>Thank you for the suggestion.

 

**[To: Jumin Han]**

>and get all up in his personal space too

>that’ll make him blush even more lolol

 

**[To: 707]**

>Forgive me for asking

>but why are you so intent on getting me to make Assistant Kim blush?

 

**[To: Jumin Han]**

>Secret OxO

 

* * *

 

The next day Yoosung’s running late.

He hasn’t been late to his job yet because he’s always made sure to get up on time, but today he slept through his alarm and woke up less than ten minutes before he’s supposed to leave.

He rushes to get ready as quickly as he can, stumbling over himself as he desperately tries to make himself look presentable. He skips breakfast and rushes out the door with barely a second to spare.

He knows the company car Jumin sends to take him to work would wait, but he already cuts it close as it is, so he can’t really afford to push it.

His head is still fuzzy with sleep when he reaches C&R, but he hurries in anyway, making especially sure to straighten his tie. He doesn’t usually run into Jumin until after he finishes his morning tasks, so hopefully he’ll have time to gather himself before he has to go and see how much paperwork he needs to do today.

Unfortunately, as he bursts into the office, he spots Jumin already standing by his desk. Yoosung walks over, trying to flatten his hair down and subtly adjust his clothing.

“Mr Han,” he says when he reaches the desk, voice slightly higher pitched than usual.

“Assistant Kim.” Jumin turns as he greets him, and Yoosung notices his eyebrows raise a fraction as his eyes quickly scan his body. Dammit. Yoosung hasn’t even had time to take a quick toilet break to sort himself out yet. To his surprise, that look of amusement appears on Jumin’s face. “I see I caught you on a bad day.”

“Th-that’s… I’m…” Yoosung clears his throat. “I’m sorry, sir. I’ll get right to work.”

“Actually, I have something different for you today. Follow me.” He starts walking in the direction of his office, and Yoosung stares at him for a few moments before quickly scurrying after him.

When they reach the office, Jumin holds the door open for Yoosung, who mumbles a murmured ‘thank you’ as he walks inside. Jumin closes the door behind them.

“S-so, is this… is there a new project?” Yoosung asks, fidgeting with the sleeves of his suit jacket.

“There is, but that’s not why I called you here,” Jumin says, looking at Yoosung in a calculating way. “Actually, this is more of a personal matter.”

“A… oh, okay.” Yoosung chews at his lip nervously.

Jumin’s silent for a few heavy moments as Yoosung racks his brain to try and figure out what on earth this could be about. A personal matter? Is this about him looking unpresentable? No, it couldn’t be. He’d arrived on time, but Jumin had already been at his desk anyway.

“Luciel has been saying some rather strange things to me,” Jumin finally says.

“O-oh?” So... is this about what they’d briefly discussed yesterday? Yoosung already feels heat rush to his cheeks. Jumin stands and steps closer, but this time Yoosung doesn’t step back.

“I am not sure what prompted him to suggest I call you a good boy.” Yoosung squirms a little under Jumin’s hard gaze, and his eyes drop, unable to keep eye contact. “But…” He pauses as though considering whether or not to say the next words. “You are a good boy, Yoosung.”

Yoosung shifts on his feet and lets out a small, embarrassing squeak.

“I… I…”

“I very much enjoy your reactions.” Jumin’s voice has suddenly dropped lower, and he steps even closer to Yoosung, who stumbles back in surprise at the sudden close proximity. He feels his butt hit Jumin’s desk so he can’t move any further, but Jumin steps closer still.

“It’s… I… th-thank you, sir,” Yoosung stammers.

“Do you enjoy being called that?”

“I mean, I… it’s… I g-guess…”

“Yes or no.”

Yoosung coughs and tries to clear his throat. He continues looking down at the ground and sees they’re so close that the tips of their shoes are almost touching.

“Y-yes.”

“Yes, what?”

“Sir. Yes, sir,” Yoosung corrects himself quickly, screwing his eyes shut. His heart is racing right now and he feels like he’s about to explode. A strange heat swirls inside him and he can’t tell if it’s good or bad, but all he knows is that it’s making him feel… excited.

Yoosung jumps in surprise when he feels a hand on his chin, and his eyes fly open as Jumin lifts his head, tilting it up so he can look at him. His face is close. Very close. Yoosung gulps.

“Good boy,” Jumin breathes and he drops his hand, but Yoosung’s head stays locked in place. For some reason, Yoosung feels disappointment shoot through him. “And do you like me standing close to you?”

“W-what exactly has Seven been saying to you?” Yoosung stammers. Now that Yoosung’s looking at Jumin, he feels the unspoken command telling him not to look away. There’s a strange kind of electricity crackling between them that he can’t ignore.

“He refuses to tell me his reasons, but he is insistent that I make you as flustered as I can.”

“W-what? Why?!”

“As I said, he refuses to tell me. But…” Jumin smirks and Yoosung feels his stomach flip at the sight. “I must say, I’m rather enjoying this. Aren’t you?”

“I… I…”

Wait. Fuck.

Yoosung tugs at his shirt so it comes untucked and pulls it down to cover his crotch. Oh god, this is so embarrassing. He can feel his dick twitching in his pants, and the more he looks at Jumin, the more heat he feels build up, but _no_ , this can’t happen!

“J-Jumin, I…”

“Mr Han.”

“Mr Han.” Yoosung’s voice is hoarse. “I n-need to get to work.”

Yoosung watches as Jumin’s eyes trail down his face and settle on his lips.

“Assistant Kim, have you ever been kissed?”

“W-what?!”

“Answer the question.” Jumin’s voice is low and commanding, and he leans closer as he says it, which sends a shiver shooting through Yoosung’s body and straight to his crotch.

“No,” he breathes.

“Would you be opposed to being kissed by me?”

“N-now?!” Yoosung squeaks.

“Yes, now.”

“Wh… I…” Yoosung opens and closes his mouth like a goldfish. Is this a test? Some kind of trick question? Because _god_ , right now the honest answer would be yes, but is he supposed to lie?

“The more you move those lips, the more I’m compelled to do it,” Jumin warns him, eyes finally drifting back up to Yoosung’s. “But I will not do it without your consent.”

“I… y-you can if you w-want…”

“Yes or no, Assistant Kim.”

Yoosung’s breathing is shallow and quick. His own eyes snap down to look at Jumin’s lips.

“Yes.”

Jumin cups his face in his hand once more and leans in to close the distance between them, lips meeting and heat exploding inside Yoosung as they do. Is this really happening? Or is Yoosung having some strange dream after falling asleep at his desk?

Jumin pulls back for a moment, but they’re still so close Yoosung can feel his breath on his lips.

“If I do anything you don’t want, tell me and I will stop. Understood?”

“Y-yes.”

“Yes…?”

“Yes, sir.”

And with that, he presses their lips together again. This time the kiss feels heavier, harder, hotter, and Yoosung lets out a soft gasp. Jumin takes the opportunity to part his own lips and slide his tongue into Yoosung’s mouth, and Yoosung whimpers quietly as he feels himself rapidly begin to come undone.

Jumin’s hands rest on his waist and slowly trail down until he grips Yoosung’s hips and lifts him to sit on the desk. Yoosung’s hands come up to rest on his shoulders. He doesn’t remember how the hell this happened, but all he knows is that right now he _wants_. His body is responding in ways he never expected it would. He’s never thought of Jumin in this way… has he? He can’t deny he’s always considered him attractive, but the fact his brain barely hesitated before deciding it wanted to kiss him makes him think he should be questioning everything.

“Good boy,” Jumin murmurs against his lips, and Yoosung feels a shiver go through him.

Suddenly, Jumin picks him up again, not breaking the kiss even as Yoosung yelps in surprise. He sits down in his chair, Yoosung on his lap, and that’s when Yoosung remembers exactly where they are.

“W-won’t someone come in?” he asks breathlessly.

“No one comes in without knocking,” Jumin breathes back, and that’s enough for Yoosung. Their lips crash together once more, and this time Yoosung can’t hide his desperation. He’s not sure if Jumin has noticed that he’s hard, but he’s going to try and hide it for as long as he can. He keeps his hips lifted slightly off Jumin as his knees rest either side, hoping against hope he can keep him from noticing.

Jumin’s hands are still gripping his hips, and Yoosung gasps in shock when he slides them round to grab hold of his ass. He squeezes, and Yoosung whimpers desperately into his mouth. His kisses are clumsy and inexperienced, but it seems like Jumin barely notices. He guides him and keeps their teeth from bumping together too much.

The fire Yoosung can feel spreading through him is only getting bigger, and if Jumin doesn’t intend on taking this further, they should probably stop now.

That’s when Jumin yanks him closer, and Yoosung’s dick presses against his stomach before he can stop it.

Jumin pulls out of the kiss and looks at him in surprise as Yoosung’s face burns, and he notices a string of saliva joining their lips.

“S-sorry, sir,” he whimpers, trying to shuffle back, but Jumin grips his ass tightly and holds him in place.

“Don’t apologise. I’m flattered.”

That only makes Yoosung blush even harder.

“I’m n-not very good at kissing,” he stammers, as though Jumin couldn’t already tell.

“On the contrary, I think you have quite a bit of skill for a beginner. There’s a particular charm to the way you kiss.”

Yoosung looks down, face burning as he notices his dick straining through his trousers. Fuck. Why does he have to get worked up so quickly? It’s embarrassing. But… he’s a good kisser?

“Really?”

“Of course. With practice, I think you could put your mouth to good use.” Yoosung doesn’t even have time to question exactly what he means by that before Jumin’s hands are sliding down his thighs slowly. Yoosung lets out a quiet noise that’s embarrassingly close to a moan. “But in the meantime, would you like me to take care of your problem?”

Everything Jumin says sounds so formal, but there’s something exciting about that. The way he talks about such lewd things in such a proper way… it makes Yoosung’s pulse race.

“If you w-want to, sir.”

“No, Yoosung. I am asking whether _you_ want me to.”

Yoosung screws his eyes shut, panting heavily as Jumin’s hands burn against his thighs. Jumin doesn’t seem to be picking up on the non-verbal consent Yoosung’s sending right now, so he’s making him say everything. That’s another thing Yoosung finds strangely exciting.

“Y-yes please, sir.”

“Good boy,” Jumin breathes, and for a moment Yoosung wonders whether he’s just pretending not to see how desperate he is. Either way, it’s impossible for him to resist, and he inhales sharply as Jumin’s hands slide up his thighs. Closer… so close…

Yoosung squirms in his position, getting more desperate by the second. He doesn’t even have time to think through whether this is something they should be doing right now, because his thoughts are muddled and his mind is distracted.

“M-Mr Han, please,” he whimpers, clutching hold of his shoulders, Jumin’s suit jacket bunching up in his hands.

“If you insist.”

Jumin lifts Yoosung’s shirt enough for him to access the zipper of his trousers, and he slowly undoes them. Yoosung’s eyes open once more and he watches as Jumin pushes them down enough to reveal his tented boxers underneath. Yoosung whimpers as he sees how close Jumin’s fingers are to him. This is happening. This is _actually_ happening.

“Remember, you may tell me to stop.”

“Don’t,” Yoosung says immediately. “P-please, don’t stop.”

He hears a soft chuckle from Jumin as he gently presses his palm against Yoosung’s cock through his boxers, and Yoosung lets out a long whine as his hips lurch forwards, desperate for friction. As his hips move, he feels something solid poking into his butt from underneath, and a thrill shoots through him when he realises _Jumin’s hard too._

Suddenly, Jumin’s fingers hook his boxers and tug them down. His dick springs free and Yoosung gasps as he feels the cool air hit it, and within a second Jumin’s hand is wrapped around it. The gasp morphs into a broken moan, and at that moment Jumin captures his lips again. This kiss is even clumsier than before, and Jumin’s hand starts pumping. Oh _fuck_ , Yoosung’s not going to last long. Jumin’s tongue is becoming more aggressive, and it almost feels like it’s fucking into his mouth as his grip tightens. Yoosung’s very quickly becoming a whimpering, moaning mess, and he can already feel the tight coil of pleasure inside him starting to unravel.

It doesn’t take long. A few pumps of Jumin’s hand, a few twists of his wrist, and Yoosung feels the coil snap. He cries out, noises muffled by Jumin’s mouth as he keeps pumping to tide him through his orgasm. Heat shoots its way into every corner of Yoosung’s body and he tenses to try and stop himself falling from his lap as wave after wave rolls through him.

Jumin’s hand keeps moving, working Yoosung through it for far longer than Yoosung expected him to. When Yoosung does this for himself, his movements are usually either slow and teasing or fast and rough, but Jumin’s are somewhere in between. Somehow both sharp and soft at the same time. It makes Yoosung’s entire body feel like it’s on fire.

Yoosung pulls out of the kiss, head falling into Jumin’s shoulder and body going limp on top of him when his orgasm finally finishes. Jumin’s hand slows gradually, making Yoosung twitch as his sensitive cock is stimulated more. Eventually the hand slows to a stop, and Yoosung’s suddenly very aware of how loud and heavy his breathing is right now. He can feel the stickiness of his cum on his dick, and Jumin’s hand is no doubt covered too.

“Good boy.” The voice is a low whisper, but it still makes Yoosung jump. Even after his orgasm, those words still make him feel a low heat in his stomach.

He pulls back, vision blurry as he turns to the desk next to them and reaches for something, anything to clean up with. Ah, some tissues. Perfect!

Yoosung avoids eye contact as he grabs some and reaches down to clean them both off. Jumin’s hand is still wrapped around his dick, and he doesn’t seem to want to let go even as it softens. Yoosung hurriedly cleans up – thank god nothing got on their clothes – and then he becomes painfully aware of the hardness pressing against his asscheek.

He doesn’t speak. He wants to wait until he’s told what to do.

“Yoosung…” Jumin’s voice is soft, and Yoosung slowly raises his head to look up at him.

“Yes, sir?”

Is it weird to talk to someone while their hand is wrapped around your dick?

“Was that okay?”

“Th-that… yeah,” Yoosung breathes, a lazy smile spreading across his face. Jumin lets out a sigh of relief. He looks down to his hand, making Yoosung blush, and tucks him back into his boxers before zipping his trousers back up. Yoosung swallows and wiggles his butt a little, grinding it purposefully against Jumin’s hard cock. He looks at him maybe a little too eagerly.

“Would you like to touch me?” Jumin asks. Yeah, he definitely knows what he’s doing with this. Being forced to say everything is so humiliating but _fuck_ , he loves it.

“Yes, sir,” he whispers.

“On your knees.” Jumin’s hand comes up to cup his face, and his thumb runs across Yoosung’s bottom lip. “I’d like to put that pretty mouth of yours to good use.”

Yoosung feels his stomach flip in excitement, and he quickly scrambles to the floor, nestling himself between Jumin’s legs and resting his hands uncertainly on his thighs.

“I’m… not sure what to do,” he admits quietly.

“I’m sure it would be best for you to remove my clothes first.”

“R-right. Thank you.” Yoosung’s hands find the button of Jumin’s trousers before he remembers… “Sir.”

He pops open the button and slides the zipper down. Oh god, Jumin looks big, even through his underwear. Yoosung’s first thought is wondering whether Jumin thought _his_ dick was small, and his second thought is _shit how am I supposed to fit this in my mouth?_

He palms it nervously through the underwear, looking up at him and feeling heat shoot through him when he sees Jumin staring down, watching intently.

“Such a good boy.” His hand finds its way to Yoosung’s hair and strokes through it, which encourages Yoosung to pull the underwear down and out the way.

Oh god, Jumin _is_ big. Yoosung gulps, trying to swallow his nerves as he slowly leans closer. He takes hold of it in his hand and hears a sharp intake of breath from above him. He looks up and sees Jumin’s eyes partially closed, dark with lust which only encourages Yoosung further. He slowly moves his hand up and down a few times before shifting his weight a little and leaning forward. His eyes lock on Jumin’s as he presses his tongue experimentally against his dick, and he watches as Jumin’s eyes flutter closer. His face is flushed with pleasure and his hair is sticking to his sweaty forehead and _god_ he looks so fucking beautiful.

Yoosung doesn’t waste any more time, wrapping his lips around him and lowering his head. He wants to take him in his mouth fully, so he removes his hand and slowly takes him further and further into his mouth. Finally, he feels the tip of Jumin’s dick hit the back of his throat and the coarse, curly hair at the base touch his nose. He didn’t even gag! He celebrates internally as he pulls back again and starts bobbing his head.

Jumin’s hand tightens in his hair, and eventually his other hand grabs it too. His hands start out being a gentle guide, but that evolves into roughly yanking Yoosung’s head like he’s nothing more than a toy for him to use.

Yoosung loves it.

Jumin moves his hips and fucks into his mouth, soft grunts escaping him as Yoosung moans around his dick, trying his best to suck and move his tongue at the same time.

Yoosung’s never sucked dick before. He hopes he’s doing a good job.

If Jumin’s quiet noises are anything to go by, he’s enjoying this. Yoosung’s mouth is starting to ache from hollowing out his cheeks, and his throat is starting to hurt but that honestly makes everything even better. Fuck. He _loves_ this.

Jumin’s grip in his hair is getting tighter, his thrusts getting faster, his noises getting a little less controlled, and Yoosung suddenly feels a warm saltiness explode in his mouth. It almost makes him gag and choke in surprise, but he manages not to, swallowing it down as it comes and allowing Jumin to continue using his mouth until he’s fully spent.

Eventually Jumin’s hands go slack in his hair and Yoosung looks up to see him leaning back heavily in his chair. He pulls back, letting Jumin’s cock fall from his mouth as he wipes his lips with the back of his hand in case he accidentally missed any cum. He can still taste the saltiness in his mouth, and will most likely be able to all day.

He pulls Jumin’s underwear back up and zips and buttons his trousers before pushing himself to standing. His legs are wobbly, his mouth is aching, and his body is burning in the best way.

“Good job, Assistant Kim,” Jumin says. His voice would sound normal to the untrained ear, but Yoosung can hear a hint of breathlessness to it and he feels pride swell inside him. _He_ made the stone-faced Jumin Han come undone.

“Thank you, sir,” he says, voice crackly and hoarse. He clears his throat, but that doesn’t make it any better. Is he going to have trouble speaking all day?

Part of him hopes so.

His eyes lock on Jumin’s for a moment, and he can’t stop himself smiling. Jumin doesn’t smile back, but his eyes sparkle.

“Perhaps we could make this a regular affair,” Jumin suggests casually, as though discussing the weather.

“I would like that, sir,” Yoosung croaks out. Jumin’s eyes trail up and down his body.

“You should get back to work now,” he says eventually.

“Yes, sir. Thank you, sir.” Yoosung quickly bows and hurries to the door, just about managing not to stumble as he does.

“Oh, Assistant Kim?” Jumin calls just as Yoosung’s opened the door. He turns back to look at him.

“Yes, Mr Han?”

The corner of Jumin’s lips tugs up into what could only be called a smile, and his eyes look at him in amusement.

“Sort out your tie.”

Yoosung’s eyes widen. He’s going to have to sort _everything_ out. No doubt his hair’s a mess and his clothes are crumpled. He’ll need to go to the bathroom before getting to work.

“Of course, sir.”

**Author's Note:**

> Every day from then on, Mr Han and Assistant Kim arrange a meeting, officially called a ‘progress report’ but it’s actually for fucking.


End file.
